Baile de media noche
by Kuro Okami Kiba
Summary: Desde que era pequeña nunca quiso regresar, pero ahora que esta dentro de aquel enigmático lugar no quiere irse jamas. SoulxMaka


OK. Mucho tiempo sin subir historia, pero esta en particular me llamo la atención desde el momento que empece a escribirla. Ojala y sea de su agrado n.n tal vez la razón de la historia sea por la falta de sueño de los últimos meses. (?) Pero bueno, ¡comencemos con esto!  
**  
Disclaimer:** **Soul Eater no me pertenece, pertenece a Atsushi Okubo, el intento de historia es obra mía (?).**

* * *

Eran las 12:30 pm cuando ellos se conocieron por primera vez. Ese fue el comienzo de su fin… o al menos eso creía.

La tarde era tranquila y soleada, los pájaros cantaban alegremente, la gente pasaba con sus hijos y unos otros con sus mascotas. Maka había salido a pasear con su padre al parque que había a unas 2 cuadras de su casa. Su padre, Spirit, tenía la costumbre de salir a caminar con su hija todos los fines de semana. Ella tenía 10 años, ella era casi igual que su madre, tanto así que su padre se lo repetía cada 5 minutos. Su padre era un empresario que siempre tenía algún motivo para salir con su familia a pasear, sus ojos eran azules, su cabello de un rojo intenso y lacio, él trabaja en la empresa Shibusen, siendo la mano derecha del dueño de la compañía, Shinigami.

El parque estaba rodeado de toda clase de centros comerciales, restaurantes y bancos, pero con excepción de una simple casa que permanecía intacta, esa casa que reflejaba vida por el exterior, pero la cual tenía un pasado un poco amargo. Hace años se había encontrado a un joven no mayor de 20 años muerto en su sala.

Maka jugaba alegremente con su pelota ese día, su padre había ido a comprar unos helados a un puesto cercano. Ella, como siempre, se reunía con su amiga Chrona con la cual pasaba horas y horas jugando en aquel parque. Ellas dos no eran vecinas, pero si compañeras de colegio. Ellas siempre se contaban las cosas, se apoyaban en el colegio, hacían trabajos juntas, hacían pijamadas, eran inseparables.

oye Chrona, ¿Por qué te pusieron así? –Le preguntaba Maka, mientras botaba la pelota.

¿Eh? ¿Mi nombre? –Preguntaba Chrona con incertidumbre. –Mi mami me dijo que cuando nací mi cabello le recordó a las bombas que se hacen con la goma de mascar, aparte de que mi cabello lacio parece que me aventaron una cubeta de pintura rosa. – Chrona estaba en lo correcto ella siempre destacaba entre la multitud por su cabello rosa y corto. –Y tú, ¿Por qué te llamas así? – Pregunto Chrona mientras atrapaba la pelota que acababa de lanzar Maka.

¿Mi… mi nombre? –Titubeaba, mientras agarraba aire. –Según mi mamá, mi nombre iba a ser Mike, ya que creyó que yo sería un niño, pero al ver que era niña cambio rápido de opinión y me puso Maka. Aún recuerdo cuando me dijo que ya tenía lista la pancarta de "Es un niño". –Le dijo mientras intentaba no reírse de lo ocurrido.

¡jajajaja! Perdón, pero, enserio te ibas a llamar Mike –Le decía Chrona mientras se aguantaba; se agarraba la boca para evitar soltar la carcajada. –Es algo muy gracioso, sin ofender.

-No te preocupes, yo también reaccione así cuando me lo dijo. De hecho, creo que aún conserva la pancarta guardada en el sótano.

-De acuerdo, entonces continuemos con nuestro juego, "Mike".

Así se pasaron las horas, Chrona y Maka hasta que sus padres llegaron por ellas. La madre de Chrona llego por ella; una mujer no mayor de 40 años, delgada, de estatura media, de cabellera rubia y con un aspecto de pocos amigos, pero aun así muy amable con las personas. Y por Maka llego su padre.

¡Buenas tardes, señora Gorgón! –le decía Maka a la madre de Chrona.

¡Buenas tardes, pequeña Maka! –La saludo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. –Pero ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme Medusa

¡Hola, Medusa! –Le decía el padre de Maka, mientras le esbozaba una sonrisa coqueta.

¡Hola, Spirit! ¿Qué tal te va? –Pregunto ella con una tranquilidad que la caracterizaba de principio a fin.

No me quejo, todo ha ido mejorando… -La plática de ellos duro un rato más, suficiente para que Maka y Chrona volvieran a jugar con su pelota.

Ellas jugaban como si nada estuviera pasando, pero no se daban cuenta que cada vez más se iban acercando a la carretera y al frente de ésta, estaba la casa donde se había encontrado al joven muerto. Nadie sabía si alguien habitaba en esa casa desde ese entonces, pero siempre uno pasaba a una hora precisa, se alcanzaba a escuchar una melodía de piano, una hermosa melodía que ponía a llorar a todo aquel que la escuchara.

Maka al sentir curiosidad, se acercó hasta aquel portón negro dañado por el óxido de los últimos años. Lo abrió y entro. Ella ignoro el hecho de que había invadido propiedad privada, que su amiga le hablaba para que regresara y que era solo una niña intentando indagar dentro de una casa oscura y tenebrosa.

Chrona intento detenerla antes de que ella llegara a la puerta principal, pero era en vano, Maka parecía poseída por una especie de fuerza que se hacía más fuerte cada vez que se acercaba más a la puerta. Maka se quedó contemplando la puerta por un largo periodo de tiempo hasta que se percató que se reflejaba una silueta en la ventana, como si la hubiera estado observando por un largo periodo de tiempo.

Al percatarse de donde estaba, dio un mini salto. Intento conservar la postura, pero le fue en vano al escuchar entre susurros una voz que le decía "Te gusto mi melodía".

Maka retrocedió para así alejarse de la casa, pero no importaba lo que hiciera, había algo que le impedía irse. Todo parecía decir que ella se iba a quedar ahí, pero por suerte llego su padre para hacerla entrar en razón y sacarla de allí.

Chrona no entendía lo que había pasado, su amiga a punto de ser "arrastrada" por una casa, parecía sacado de un cuento de terror. Ella notaba que Maka tenía miedo a contar lo ocurrido con la gente, pensaba que la iban a volver a llevar a ese extraño lugar. No era para menos, dice la leyenda que todo aquel que cruce el portón de entrada… jamás sale.

Había dos cosas que Chrona se propuso ese día, el no volver a dejar que Maka viera ese extraño lugar y, siempre estar al lado de ella para apoyarla en el aspecto psicológico.

En aquel momento en que Maka cruzo la puerta, algo ocurrió dentro de la casa, una especie de cambio le empezó a suceder a ésta; algo en su interior se despertó, despertó por el regreso de aquella persona que lo escucho tocar, aquella persona que no huyo al escucharlo, aquella persona de la cual estaba agradecido por volver a hacerle sentirse vivo.

-Soul, ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo antes de marcharse aquella niña?

-Si, dijo "es hermosa". 

Han pasado 9 años desde aquel incidente, Maka comenzaba una nueva vida en la universidad. Era la 4ta escuela que visitaba desde entonces, ella siempre se decía observada en donde quiera que estuviera.

-Señorita Albarn, ¿a dónde se dirige con tanta prisa? –Le decía a Maka el profesor Stein, quien iba sentado en su típica silla. –No recuerda que está prohibido andar corriendo en los pasillos y más en horario de clases.

-eh si profesor, no volverá a ocurrir, se lo prometo. –Le contestaba con muy poca fuerza en su boca, como si le costara respirar después de haber corrido un maratón de 10 km. Maka siempre se decía que tenía que llegar a un lugar, no recordaba cual; pero tenía que llegar.

Caminando de regreso a casa, logro ver como anunciaban "El regreso del prodigioso Wes Evans" en su gira "12 años de ausencia", dedicada a su hermano Soul. Llevaba todo el transcurso a su casa escuchando eso: Wes Evans esto, Wes Evans el otro… En esos momentos extrañaba mucho la compañía de Chrona, pero siempre se recordaba que ella tuvo que irse por cosas del trabajo de su madre.

-Van 7 años desde que comencé a escuchar estas cosas dentro de mi cabeza –se decía a si misma Maka. –Tal vez me lo estoy imaginando o, ¿será cierto?

Había cosas que los 2 años con el psicólogo no lograron quitar, cosas que ni el mismo psicólogo comprendía. Él estaba sorprendido, ver como Maka tenía un trauma con un "fantasma" y sobre todo, tener un trauma con una canción que este le toco.

Ella tenía que llegar al fondo del asunto. Una tarde, decidida, alisto cosas en su mochila y fue a la casa/mansión de sus extraños sueños. Una vez allí, decidió introducirse dentro de la casa para continuar indagando sobre lo que veía o sobre qué era lo que ella siempre escuchaba en su cabeza.

La gente contaba que la casa llevaba más de una década abandonada, que nadie habitaba la casa Evans, o que todo aquel que la habitaba no tardaba más de una semana en irse.

-Hola, ¿hay alguien aquí? ¿Hola? –Por más antigua que pudiera ser la casa seguía manteniéndose estable y como si el tiempo no transcurriera dentro de ésta.

-Hola, pequeña –le susurro una voz en un costado a Maka, haciendo que esta diera un pequeño salto hacía al frente. –Mucho tiempo sin verte, déjame y me presento. Yo soy quien siempre te ha estado llamando y en espera de tu regreso. Mi nombre es Soul, Soul Evans –Aquel albino que alguna vez habitó ahí estaba frente a ella con su traje negro con rayas blancas y su camisa color rojo carmesí.

-Soul… Evans, ¿acaso eres el hermano del prodigioso violinista..?

-Quien ¿De Wes?, por supuesto que sí, él es mi hermano mayor. Sabes, a mi me encantaría ser como el, pero no se puede.

-Soul, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué has estado "llamándome"? ¿Qué tengo de especial que las demás personas no tengan?

-simplemente tienes el don de poder hacer que me sienta querido, aceptado por la sociedad. –Soul había aceptado vivir en el exilio total hasta que apareció Maka ese día.

-¿Don? Has de estar bromeando, yo no tengo tal don. –Le respondía Maka con un tono de incertidumbre y burla a la vez.

-Entonces deja que te toque algo con mi piano, tal vez eso te ayude a recordar tu "don" –Soul no pensó dos veces antes estar destapando un piano de cola que había estado envuelto por una sabana como si estuvieran a punto de desecharlo.

Y así fueron pasando las horas, Soul toco todo un concierto de sus mejores canciones, canciones que parecían salidas de un cuento de hadas, con un significado diferente cada una. Maka contemplaba como el joven albino le tocaba cada una de sus canciones. Ella parecía cohibida ante tal gala; pensaba que él era alguien mucho más especial que las demás personas.

-¿Bailamos? –Pregunto Soul mientras le extendía la mano a Maka. –No te preocupes por si no sabes bailar, yo tengo dos pies izquierdos así que estamos a mano. Él vio como ella se sonrojaba levemente.

-Pero ¿Quién tocara el pia…? –Pero antes de que terminara de completar la frase, vio como un mini demonio de color rojo se abría paso hasta el piano y se sentaba en el banquillo, colocando sus dedos sobre las teclas comenzó a tocar.

-Descuida, él siempre está ayudándome –decía él mientras sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de ella con mucha delicadeza como si se tratara de una muñequita de cristal; ella coloco sus brazos sobre el cuello del albino y comenzaron a bailar.

Maka se dejó llevar por él, su belleza, la bondad que el despedía de su cuerpo, aquella luz que ella lograba ver en él. Él era perfecto o al menos eso pensaba ella.

-Soul, tengo mis dudas con respecto a esto. Se supone que esta casa lleva deshabitada por lo mismo que aquí falleció alguien, pero como yo lo veo los rumores son falsos, yo te veo aquí, conmigo. –Le decía al joven albino que hacía que su cuerpo se pegara al de ella, sintiendo seguridad entre sus brazos, transportándola a un mundo en donde los problemas no existían. Ella quería que eso jamás acabara, que siguieran juntos por el resto de la eternidad. Parecía que sus deseos se hacían realidad, la canción llevaba horas y horas como si no tuviera fin, pero a ella no le importaba eso, ella quería seguir siendo feliz junto a la persona que siempre buscó.

-Maka, ¿Quién dijo que los rumores fueran falsos?

-pero, eso quiere decir que tu estas…

-Sí, exactamente. Gracias por quedarte conmigo… para toda la eternidad

Maka sintió como las fuerzas se le acababan, como sus ojos se quedaban sin brillo, todo se iba poniendo negro a su alrededor, su respiración ceso, su cuerpo se debilito entre los brazos de Soul. Hasta que finalmente se desplomo en medio de la sala. Él no estaba, al menos no en su forma física, para evitar que el cuerpo de Maka cayera el suelo, aquel suelo en donde él había muerto hace 12 años. Pero ella nunca sintió el golpe, porque ella siguió rodeada entre sus brazos, aquellos brazos que le brindaban calidez y seguridad.

La melodía seguía su curso, ya que ella había decidido seguir al lado de Soul. Seguir bailando con el aquella melodía que había sellado su pacto de amor, seguían bailando la melodía sin fin. La melodía de la medianoche. Su deseo se cumplió, continuar al lado de él por el resto de la eternidad.

¿Fin?

* * *

Ustedes que dicen ¿les gusto? si es así dejen su comentario. Aclaro que sigo mejorando en esto de la redacción y ortografía u.u Trato y trato cada día más n.n Acepto criticas reconstructivas, flores, jarrones, dinero, besos, tomatazos, zapatazos, y lo que ustedes me quieran mandar. Gracias por el tiempo prestado. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
